The loneliest of all
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Hotaru is a lonely Princess who fell under the evil spell of her stepmother. Yami is a demon hunter, who fell in love with her at first site. Can he free Serenity from a sleep that's ment to last forever? A Snow white Parody Yami/Hotaru Once known as "Never wake up from you"
1. The loneliest of all

**SOTP: Hey peeps! What's new? In case you haven't read my profile, Sailor moon is gettting new series next summer! OMG! OMG! OMG! Now you know I write Yugioh fics mostly, but Sailor moon is my true anime passion! **

**And so in honnor of this occaion, I've**** decided to write my very first sailor moon-Yugioh X over!**

**This story used to be called, "Never wake up from you". But it needed some work. So I decided to rewrite this and make the story a bit different from before. It's now a snow white parody. Now I know I oringally gave the herione a different name, but idea's change. So this is going to be a Hotaru/Yami pairing. This one's gonna be M, so expect lemons. **

**However, I'm also going to add plenty of sticky sweet fluff in this story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer! I do NOT, own Sailor moon or Yugioh or anything else that might be used. Songs, other characters from other animes, Etc...Now let's go!**

* * *

_Once upon a time, long ago before any of us were born, there was a kingdom that was ruled by a caring King. Who ruled his land with fairness and honnor. His Queen, who was kind and lovely, stood by her husband always. Willing to do anything she could to help the kingdom. Although they were happy enough, there was only one thing that the king and queen truly wanted._

_Something that could never be bought with treasure or jewles. That, was the gift of a child. A kind fairy who noticed the couples dispair, decided to grant their wish by giving the queen a special fruit. One that would allow her to give birth after nine months of praying and staying fateful to her husband. The queen followed these rules and after doing so, the couple was finally given what they sought after. A beautiful baby princess._

_When thinking of a name that night, the queen looked out the window into night sky. The soft light of moon that shined onto rose garden, mixed with the gentle beauty of the fire flies glow. The queen knew right then the name to give her precious daugther. That night, the beautiful baby princess was given the name that ment fire fly._

_The name, Hotaru. __With lovely volite eyes and jet black hair, Hotaru was greatly loved and cherised by her parents who had wanted a child for so long. The king and queen threw a huge party to celebrete her birth. Inviting the whole kingdom to share their happiness. __With the gift of Hotaru's birth, the royal family had never been happier.  
_

_However the happiness was not to last. For when Hotaru was seven, her lovely mother the queen took ill. Dying soon afterwards. Breaking both the king and his daugther's heart. Knowing that a queen was needed for the kingdom and a mother was needed for Hotaru, the king made the decision to remarry._

_The king's new Queen however, though truly beautiful was also very selfish and evil. Although she put up a kind front while in the presents of husband, she was crule and hateful to others. Especially towards Hotaru. Her only true goal in life was achive perfection and be the eveny of every other Queen in any kingdom. She expected nothing less and anyone who got in the way of that was worthless to her._

_No matter how much Hotaru tried to please her new mother, the princess only seemed to gain the queen's jelously and anger. Even more so as she grew up, for Hotaru became even more lovely and beautiful every day. The queen did not want anyone to see Hotaru and deem her more beautiful than she was. So she ordered that the princess was locked away in the tallist tower of the castle. _

_Even her Father agreed this was best for she had sick spells quite often.  
__  
Hotaru was still cared for by servants and visited by her Father often despite the queen's efforts. However Hotaru still felt very alone. Being trapped in a castle with no hope of freedom. The__ balcony window as her only connection to the outside world._ Serenity wanted nothing more than to escape this palace and live freely. With nothing to stop her, and to also have a true love to share with a special person_._

_Yet that dream seemed futher and futher away as the days went by. Not to mention that the Queen continued to try harming Hotaru. Going to any lengths to do so, even siding with the monsters that continued to threaten the kingdom. Evil demons that killed innocent humans for their blood. Or even just for entertainment._

_Little did the Queen realized that siding with the demons would later on be her greatist downfall. For their was one man who was willing to fight against the darkness and bring hope to the kingdom. Along with bringing the same hope to the lonely princess.__  
_

_That is where our story begans..._

* * *

Things were quite around the castle as midnight moon light shined brightly in the night sky.

The cool wind blew passed the old oak trees. Making the Autum leaves fall to the ground in the castle court yard. The maids, butlers and the King and Queen themselves were all fast asleep in their beds. The choires for the day had been done and new ones were waiting for the next day. The gentle and calming atmousphere had even allowed the night gaurds to be at ease when on their watch.

Yes, it was a perfectly normal night. Or at least it was, until a pack of demons decided to attack.

"Stop them! Their heading towards the castle entrance!" One gaurd yelled as another was quickly attacked and badly wounded.

Their were at least ten to fifthteen of them. The gaurds could barely fight them off. Every one that was killed, two more took it's place. The gaurds had almost given up hope until a ball of fire came out of nowhere and killed ten of the demons in one shot. When the smoke cleared, one of the gaurds caugth the figure of a man.

He was about 5 ft. 6 with spiky black hair that was outlined with magenta and volite. Blond bangs that remebles lighting bolts decorated his hair also while framing his face. He wore a black tank top with belts across the waist, matching leather pants and a black and red cape that flew in the wind. His crimson volite eyes, hidden by a black mask.

This man was known through out the kingdom as an ally and many looked up to him. One gaurd reconzined him in an istant and cried out in celeiberation.

"It's Yami the demon hunter!"

All the gaurds cheered and waved to Yami in thanks. Yami raised his hand towards the gaurds in a kind gesture and continued on his way to find the remaining demons. Heading towards the castle with quick speed. Mean while, Sitting on the balcony, was a beautiful girl dressed a white night gown with long sleeves. Her volite eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

The girl was a sixteen year old Hotaru, who over time had become a beautiful, kind and gentle person. Doing her best to stay postive dispite her stepmother's treatment. Yami couldn't help but notice the beautiful girl as she gazed at the stars with lonely eyes. Wanting so much to be free.

Just then, a demon appeared in front of Hotaru and attacked her. Hotaru fell backwards off the balcony in shock and crawled back into her room in fear. She didn't have time to lock the balcony door as the demon jumped into room. Slowly walking towards Hotaru like a loin stalking it's pray. Hotaru couldn't even get up to run, because she suddenly had another sick spell at that moment.

Hotaru felt scared and dizzy as her whole body started shaking. She was having a hard time breathing and uable to move with her heart feeling like it was on fire. Hotaru then looked up to see that the demon had gotten closer. The monster smirked and was about strike, ready to tear his claws into Hotaru's soft flesh. When suddenly, a sword appeared through the monsters gut.

"AHH!" The demon cried.

Falling to the floor as blood dripped from the wound. Before the demon stood Yami, a jewled sword in hand as he glared at the demon in anger.

"How dare you attack an innocent young girl who is uncapable of protecting herself. Your a worthless coward." Yami said.

The demon got up and lunged at Yami with a clawed hand. However he was no match for the demon hunter. Who easily finished the job by grabbing the demon by the neck and setting him a flame before tossing the dead body out the balcony. Yami then turned to see Hotaru, who appeared to be scared and getting sicker. Yami quickly rushed to the girl's side and held her in his arms.

Hotaru was gripping her chest and breathing heavy. Yami came close to Hotaru's ear and softly whispered a healing spell.

"_Calm thy heart of pain and sarrow. Let the peace of the night relax thee and heal the wounds cause by heartless souls."_

Hotaru became entranced by the voice she heard. It was baratone and suductive, a voice that could easily charm any women. Hotaru felt a warm, shining light flow gently into her body. Slowly her heart became calm, making the pain stop. Yami was speechless as he gazed at the princess's calm face. She was simply beautiful. He knew full well of the princess who lived locked away in a tower.

Yet never did he imagined that she'd be so lovely. Or that he would get the chance to meet her. Hotaru tried, but could only open her eyes slightly to see a faded image of her savoir.

"You're safe now, don't worry." Yami spoke softly.

"W-who are you?" Hotaru whispered as her eyes closed again.

"I'm afraid for now that must remain secret. I must take my leave now, but I promise you, we'll meet again soon." Yami said as he placed Hotaru on her bed.

Gentley caressing Hotaru face before walking towards the blacony. He stop and turned to see Hotaru fast asleep before he left. Her breathing was back to normal and she seemed at peace. Almost as if the whole experince had been a bad dream. Yami smiled placed a gift for her on the balcony.

"Goodnight, sweet one." Yami whispered softly before he leaped off the balcony.

The next morning, Hotaru awoke to find a single red rose on the railing of the balcony. She picked it up carefully, being mindful of the thorns. The princess gazed at the rose in her hand and smiled.

Hoping that what happened last night wasn't a dream.

* * *

**SOTP:Okay, not bad. Not as many speaking parts as I would have liked, but this is pretty good. Reveiw please.**


	2. Your so vain

**SOTP: Hey peeps! Chapter 2! I hope you all like this so far!**

**Disclamer! I do NOT, own Sailor moon or Yugioh or anything else that might be used. Songs, other characters from other animes, Etc...Now let's go!**

* * *

The next day went on as it usually did in the castle. Everyone was busy with chores and things they had to do. While the king was in his study, the queen was where she was nearly all day, every day. In her secret vanitanty room. There is where the queen spent all her time trying new lotions, perfumes and make-ups to in hance her beauty. The room had a large vanitanty and was wall to wall with mirrors.

There was one mirror in particular that was the queens favorite. A large, golden magic mirror that would speak to the queen once she uttered a certain chant. Everyday the queen would brush her long blonde hair, put lipstick on her red lips, and use special creams on her face. She then went to stand in front of her magic mirror. At first, the queen would only see her reflection, just like any mirror.

Her cold, green eyes gazing back at her. With a commanding voice, the queen spoke the magic words to the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, tell me true. The only one who knows is you. Obey my wishes and answer my call. Whose the fairest of them all?"

With those words, the glass turned black and a place white face appeared before the queen. The face was the spirit that dwelled inside the mirror. Who lived off of the soul of those of the vain and obessed with outter beauty. However dispite this, the mirror always spoke the truth. So the queen trusted the mirror's answer to always be the same.

Yet today it would not be, as she would soon find out. With a ghostly voice, the spirit of the mirror opened it's souless eyes and answered the queen's question.

"_F__air you are that is no lie, yet there is someone even more beautiful under the starlight sky."_

_"_WHAT!?" The queen asked in rage.

"_A tower of stone cannot hide, the beauty of a lonely princess locked away inside. Smart and kind with a heart that's true, is what makes Hotaru more beautiful than you." _The spirit answered before disappering.

Hearing this answer enraged the queen. So much so, that she left the room and stormed off to the tower where Hotaru was kepted. The queen threw the door open, making Hotaru look up from the book she was reading. The queen walked up to Hotaru with anger and hatred in her eyes. Hotaru became scared as the queen looked down at her while she spoke.

"Do you want to know what I heard? I heard that you were the most beautiful. Do you believe that true?" The queen asked in anger.

"What do you mean, stepmother?" Hotaru asked.

"You heard me, you ungrateful brat. Do you believe what I heard to be true?" The queen asked, becoming even more angered.

"No, stepmother. I-I don't. No one can be as beautiful as you are." Hotaru answered fearfully.

The queen then surpized Hotaru when she slapped her across the face. Knocking Hotaru to the floor.

"You had better not forget that. Know that I am the most beautiful being in this kingdom and on this earth! You are nothing more than an ugly forgotten creature. No one will ever love you as much as me. Your a worthless soul and that's all you will be! And don't forget your chores this afternoon, unless you want me to tell your father why you were beaten again." The queen said before storming out of the room.

Slamming the door shut behind her. Leaving Hotaru to cry by herself as she stood up to get ready to help in the kicthen. The queen muttered to herself angerly when she returned to her chambers. Shocked at how a sixteen year old girl could be lovelier than her.

"Those demons should have killed that girl by now. But with that demon hunter here, they can't get close to the tower. Nor has her illness threatened her life, either. I have tried everything to keep this from happening! I had her lock away in the castle, I had demons sent to kill her. I even made that girl a servant in her own home! And somehow she has still become more fair than me! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!"

After her rant, the queen sent for her hunts man. The queen would be damned if she was going to let Hotaru live. Especially after learning that the mirror dubbed her to be more beautiful. The queen then went back to her vanity to try and make herself even more beautiful. Unaware of how much danger she was putting herself in by being so vain.

Later, the hunts man appeared before the queen in her throne room. The hunts man bowed before the queen who spoke to him with a voice that would fill anyone with fear.

"Tomorrow, I want you to take Hotaru out of the palace. Take her far into the forest, find a hidden glade where she may pick some wild flowers."

"Yes, your highness." The huntsmen answered as he nodded.

"And there, my fateful huntsmen, you will kill her!" The queen comanded.

"But your highness! She is the king's daugther! The princess!" The huntsmen aruged.

"SILENCE! You know the penlty, if you fail. You shall do this for me. Other weis I shall be dinning upon 'head of hutsmen' tomorrow night. Do I make myself clear?" The queen threatened.

"Yes your highness." The huntsman said.

"Good. And to make sure, you do not fail, bring back her heart as proof in this." The queen ordered.

She then handed the huntsmen a decorated box. One that the huntsmen would used to put Hotaru's heart in. The queen then dismissed her huntsmen and laughed wickedly.

Thinking for sure that her plan would be succesful.

* * *

**SOTP: Shoot! Hell have no fury like a women scorned, as they say. Next chapter will be fluffy! Reveiw please!**


End file.
